naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Momo Hinamori
Momo Hinamori 'is the lieutenant of the Fifth Squad and her captain is Shinji Hirako. Her former squad captain was Sosuke Aizen. Information Box Appearance Momo has brown eyes and pale skin, and wears her standard Shinigami ''Shihakusho, with her black hair pulled in a bun held in a tied cloth and also a small blue hairclip around the left side of her hair. When in her Shinigami robes, she wears the Fifth Squad's lieutenant armband. Personality Hinamori is an upbeat and easy-going girl who is generally quite trusting, but also very impulsive, emotionally vulnerable, and naïve (though she has said that she would like to grow out of her naivety). Quite friendly, Momo is on good terms with many of the Shinigami captains and lieutenants, particularly Toshiro (childhood friend), Rangiku (somewhat of an older sister figure), Izuru and Renji (academy classmates), as well as Ichigo's younger Shinigami sister, Karin (who is her new best friend and partner-in-combat). Though normally kind, her rare bouts of anger can appear rather menacing, such as her outrage at Captain Ichimaru when she blamed him for causing Aizen's death. Hinamori's main pastime activities are reading and drawing. Due to her talent in drawing, she has overseen work for book illustration in the Shinō Academy. Her love for books was developed since Aizen regularly gave her the books he had read. In his absence, she frequently visits the library. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Kido Master - Momo, like Izuru, but unlike Renji, excels at Kido. Momo is a Kido master as stated by Captain Hitsugaya and Izuru. Her abilities reach to such a pinnacle that she can devise ways to use multiple spells in conjunction with each other (as well as her Zanpakutō) to make a unique way in which to attack and incapacitate her opponents. In this way she can make common spells all her own. She is also able to use a single Kido technique on two separate targets at once. Hinamori also has some skill with healing Kido. After one year of intense training, Momo has mastered advanced-level kido spells and is ranked a true kido master. *Expert Swordsman - Momo is proficient enough to cross swords with other lieutenant-level Shinigami and chunin-level shinobi. While she is capable enough in swordsmanship to attain her high-level seated position, she knowingly states when facing Harribel's Fraccion that she knows she is not strong enough to combat them using her swordsmanship skills, instead sneaking up on them and using Kido. *Shunpo Practitioner - Hinamori is skilled enough in the use of shunpo that she can keep up with lieutenant-level Shinigami. *Skilled Tactician - Knowing her own limitations in direct battle, Momo has shown herself able to compensate for it through crafty combination attacks (such as when she caught Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci in a Kido net). By using her mastery of Kido, Momo is able to attack in a number of versatile ways. *Enhanced Durability - Despite her young appearance, Momo has shown a high level of physical durability, as shown when she withstood a full-blown punch from Ayon, but has a few bones crushed. *High Spiritual Power - Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Momo boasts high levels of spiritual energy. Her Reiatsu is light red in color. Zanpakuto Tobiume (Flying Plum Tree) - In its sealed state, Tobiume takes the form a regular katana with the only slight difference being the five-petal flower designs stamped on the rectangular tsuba with a light red handle. Her Zanpakuto is a Fire-type. *Shikai - The command for its' Shikai is "'''Snap". When its Shikai is activated, Tobiume's blade straightens and produces two jutte-like prongs along its length at various intervals. Shikai Special Ability - In this form, Tobiume can release fireballs that explode on impact from its blade. The release of a fireball is accompanied by a sound, similar to a seagull cry. The fireballs that she launches combined with high spiritual energy, can stop a full-fledged Cero coming at her direction. List of Moves and Techniques *Bakduo #9: Horin *Bakudo #26: Kyokko *Bakudo #37: Tsuriboshi *Bakudo #39: Enkosen *Fireball Assault *Hado #12: Fushibi *Hado #31: Shakkaho *Hado #90: Kurohitsugi *Hakufuku *Tobiume *Tobiume Rush Relationships Friends/Allies *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Childhood friend and younger brother figure) *Rangiku Matsumoto (Best friend and older sister figure) *Shinji Hirako (Captain) *Karin Kurosaki (Best friend and partner-in-combat, close as sisters) *Sora Hakama (Love interest) *Ichigo Kurosaki *Izuru Kira (Classmate) *Shuhei Hisagi (Classmate) *Renji Abarai (Classmate) *Rukia Kuchiki *Orihime Inoue *Yachiru Kusajishi *Nanao Ise *Isane Kotetsu *Kiyone Kotetsu *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Tenten *Hinata Hyuga *Cream the Rabbit *Sally Acorn *Cosmo the Seedrian Enemies/Rivals *The Vanderich *Sosuke Aizen (Former Captain) *Gin Ichimaru *Hollows *The Arrancars *The Espada *Oko Yushima *Reigai Counterparts *Sojiro Kusaka Quotes *(to Rangiku Matsumoto, Haineko, and Tobiume) - I can't wait until I'm older. There's nothing great about being young. Being young means that you're still naive. That's why it feels like you're soaring in the sky or sinking beneath the ocean when someone you admire betrays you. Those emotions control your entire life and can make you lose sight of who you are. By growing older, your heart grows more experienced. You grow one step further away from being controlled by your feelings and are able to keep from soaring through the sky or sinking to the depths of the ocean. That's what it means to grow older. Trivia * See Also *Momo Hinamori/Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Fifth Squad Category:Gotei 13 Category:Team Ichigo Category:Heroes Alliance